Before the Status Quo
by comet80
Summary: A story of the Wildcatsminus Gabriella first year of school Kinfergarten. All in Ryan's POV.


_**Before the Status Quo**_

_**This is to be about the first year of school (Kindergarten)for the Wildcats.(This means there will be no Gabriella) and is all to be in the point of view of Ryan. Why? Because Ryan needs more love in this fandom.(and I love writing in Ryan's point of view for odd reasons) If this story goes well maybe it will be updated regularly, I haven't decided. Some spelling errors will be in this, and mostly because of how they talk ,will be how I write.**_

_**--**_

Today is _my_ first day of kindygarden. It's also my sisters too. Her name's Sharpay, but sometimes I call her sharpie. Mommy's already woken up Sharpay and dressed her for school. I'm next, but I don't really wanna go to school. There's too many peoples, and I think they's gonna laugh at me.

Mommy came in my room now and started pulling off my pajama's. I like my pajamas, they gots yellow duckies on them. Mommy then pulled on some stupid shirt. It was really clean, and was brand new. She told me not to get it dirty cuz it costed a lot of money, and had my name printed on it. It was nice, but it didn't go with my hat. I love hats. I only have one hat, but that's because I got it a week ago at a baseball game with daddy. I reached for my hat, but mommy took it away. She said not to wear my hat to school.

Pooey.

So I asked mommy if I could bring Spunky instead. Spunky's my best friend. He's my teddy bear I got when I was born, and is really cool. He likes to dance and he wears hats on his head. I don't know why his name is Spunky, but it doesn't really matter. He told me to call him Spunky, so I do. 'sides, if I don't, he might talk to my other toys and make them come alive and eat me. Mommy said Spunky can come, but he has to stay in the car.

Double pooey.

Mommy's ruin the fun outta everything.

Mommy tells me we're running late, and so she says we have to eat on the road. She hands me a banana and a cup of chocowate milk and tells me to try not and make a mess. She tells Sharpay the same thing.

Sharpay's sitting next to me in the car, and is talking about how fun school will be. That's whats wrong with Sharpay. She's not ascared of anything. She keeps talking about how much fun it will be, and how everyone will love her, and how smarter she will be then the others.

I can feel my tummy start to do summer salts as we get to the school. Mommy opens our doors and holds our hands walking to the building. Me and Spunky were forced to say good bye at the car. Mommy opens the door to the big school and walks us down the long hallway to a room.

The room is really bright. It has almost every color from the crayon box on the walls! I also notice the room is very crowded and _very_ loud. I, Ryan Evans, do not like loud sounds. It hurts my ears lots. Especially screamy kids.

Mommy starts making us talk to this lady. Her name is Miss Jane. She bends down to mine and Sharpays level and starts talking to us. I don't wanna talk, so I hide my face in Mommies shirt. The world is much safer behind there.

"What's your name?" She starts asking to Sharpay. Sharpay smiles proud and says loudly" I'm Sharpay Evans, and this is my brother Ryan, accept he's afraid right now." Sharpay gives Mommy a kiss on cheek goodbye, and goes over to a table and starts to draw a picture.

Miss Jane keeps trying to talk to me, even though I'm not listening. I, will _not_ stay here. Mommy can't make me, Daddy can't make me, no one can make me stay here with these people. Mommy picks me up, and tries to set me back on the floor away from her. She keeps telling me to go and play with the other little boys, but I refuse too. Mommy's getting mad at me, and decides to just leave. Miss Jane told her that if she leaves I'll forget about being scared and would go play.

This starts to get scary. What if Mommy doesn't come back? I start crying. Miss Jane comes over and tries to talk to me again. Not now stupid lady! I don't want to talk to you now! I want Mommy! If I wanted to talk to you then I'd call your name. But I don't.

Miss Jane walks me to a table and puts me next to Sharpay. "maybe being with your sister will make you feel better." She gives me a smile. Sharpay stares at me for a minute. "Told you it wasn't scary and Mommy will be back at twelve o' clock. _I_ can tell you when it's twelve o' clock, because _I_ can read clocks." Sharpay bragged to me. She can only read twelve o' clock on the clock, and she makes sure I know it.

Sharpay can read and she makes sure to brag about it all the time. She likes to brag to me about how she reads books with small pictures and "bigger" words than the books I try to read. I can't read. I can't read at all. Not even our Dr. Seuss books. Not even the really little kid books or the beginner books. When I do try all the letters come out all jumbly and the words look mixed up. I can't count good either. I can only count to twenty, but I get mixed up in that too.

The teacher claps her hands and tells us to sit on the magic circle rug. She says to tell our name and about ourselves. I don't really want to talk. I've never been good at talking in front of people, but I can dance in front of people. Miss Jane starts reading a list, calling the first person's name. It's some boy with a last name with "B." He says his name is Troy and he likes basketball and his favorite color is red.

I stop listening after a while. Some boy who also likes basketball talks, and the some boy with giant hair starts talking, along with some girls and stuff. The teacher points at me to talk. I don't want to talk, so I don't. Miss Jane tells me she'll wait all day for me to talk if she has too, and that it will only cut into play time. Other kids start yelling at me to just talk. Sharpay offers to talk for me, which I perfer, but the teacher told her not to.

I take a deep breath and stare at the faces before talking. I look at the floor, avoid bitting my fingernails. "I'm Ryan Evans." I say softly to the class. " I'm five and a half, and I like to dance." The teacher smiles at me. "That was very nice Ryan. Sharpay?"

Sharpay bounces up out of her spot, and says in a loud voice. " _I'm_ Sharpay Evans. I'm five and a half years old, _thats_ my _twin _brother Ryan." She points at me then continues. " My favorite color is pink, I like acting and playing dress up and I'm going to be a actress on Broadway when I grow up." She beamed. " I can already read some books, like Clifford and Arthur, and I can count by twos, fives, tens, and up to fifteen in my threes. My-" The teacher smiled "That's really nice Sharpay, but lets hear from some other children now." Sharpay pouted a little hated being taken from her spot light.

Hours later we went to go play outside. The teacher taught us this game that everyone kinda already knew. She made us play duck duck goose and then we had to play mother may I. After that she told us we could go play on the playground, as long as we didn't climb to high on the jungle gym.

I followed Sharpay and asked her what she wanted to play. She told me she wanted to go play with some other girls. They were going to jump rope to a hundred, and then I asked if I could play, and she said it was girls only.

I went over to the swings and sat down. I wished Spunky was here. He'd know what to play. Then some of the loud boys walked over. The boy with the brown hair asked me if I wanted to play kick ball with him. I shrugged and went to go play.

We spent the the time playing kickball, and that game is really dumb. You just kick a ball and run around. Plus, I wasn't too good at it. They told me that too. Teacher called us back in right before our game ended. I was happy that it was nap time. Sleeping is the one thing that won't hurt my ears.

Right after nap time ended our Mommy's started to come pick us up. Mommy came in just like Sharpie said. It was 12:00. I hugged her, as Sharpay came over to us.

"Mommy?" I asked

"Yes Duckie?" She said to me, buckling me into my car seat.

" Do I have to go to school tomorrow?"

She gave a small chuckle and told me I had to.

That stinks. But Mommy did say we could go to McDonald's. Yaaay!

Mommy brings us inside, and orders for us. I'm kinda a picky eater. I like to get the same thing every time. I _have_ to get a _cheese_burger with french fries and an _orange_ soda every time i come here. Sharpay thinks that stupid and likes to get hamburgers or chicken nuggets with diet coke.

Mommy brings us to a booth near the play place and tells us to eat before we go play. Once again, Mommy made Spunky stay in the car, so he couldn't enjoy McDonald's. Poor Spunky. We'll just play at home.

Sharpay and me went to go play in the ball pit for a little bit, but then she saw some of the girls from school. So now I had to go play alone.

Pooey. I hate playing by my self. This time I don't even gots Spunky.

Before long we had to go home and Mommy made us take another nap before Daddy got home. Then we went to play, and we had nothing to do today because we had no dance class. Boo. I wish we had dance today. So then Mommy made us eat her stinky supper she made. Mommy makes all healthy stuff like carrots and peas and it tastes yucky. Then mommy made us take a bath. I hate taking baths, the soap always gets into my eyes. Then mommy made me and Sharpay go to bed. Guess what? We have to do this stupid school thing every day.


End file.
